Prototyping
Prototyping is when a kernelsprite is "prototyped" with an item. Upon entering The Medium a prototyped kernelsprite will divide into two, carrying the data of the item(s) that prototyped it to the Light and Dark Kingdom. Not only is the kernelsprite modified with the data, but also the denizens of the kingdoms. For example, John Egbert prototyped his kernelsprite with a Harlequin doll, resulting in imps and ogres with colorful harlequin outfits. The imps also seem content with just causing a ruckus instead of defeating John. Kernelsprites also undergo two tiers of prototyping. It is known that before prototyping, the kernelsprite is unintelligible. After Tier Two prototyping (or prototyping with something that was sentient), the kernelsprite is able to communicate with the player. Prototyping requirements The true requirements for the two tiers of prototyping are unknown. All that is known is that certain items, humanoid dolls and formerly sentient creatures, prove to be the most useful components in creatng a Sprite. The following is based on John Egbert's and Rose Lalonde's experiences with prototyping. Tier One *John uses a Harlequin Doll that his Dad gave him as a birthday present. *Rose used her cat, Jaspers. *Dave used the Rambunctious Crow. Tier Two *John, unintentionally, used the remains of his Grandmother. *Rose used her Eldritch Princess doll. Possible Prototypings *Dave might use a puppet (possibly Lil Cal, despite him currently being in pieces). *Jade might use a knight or her dreambot. A mummy or one of the two "chaps" has been suggested, as these are both remains of a living thing. *Jade might use her grandfather or a big game trophy. *Some fans think that in a rather depressing twist of fate Becquerel will die and be use for Jade's Kernalsprite. *Could also be anything sentient. This even applies to the crow, as it was sentient enough to taunt Dave (thus leading to its demise). It is unknown if a living object, or indeed one of the kids themselves, could be used. Enemy Prototyping Enemies also are prototyped with the data that the Kernelsprite receives. *Only prototypings that occurred before entering the Medium count. Once the kernelsprite splits, the two kingdoms receive prototyping information and anything that happens to the sprites afterwards has no repercussion. *John's kernelsprite was only prototyped once (harlequin doll) at this stage; Rose's one was already prototyped twice. *More than one trait can be taken from a prototype. Jaspers was a cat in a suit, resulting in imps that may be just catlike or catlike and wearing a suit. *Enemies can be affected by any combination of traits from any prototype information. *It seems that enemies are forced to use the data. Jack Noir is forced to wear the Harlequin outfit, much to his disgust. 'Patterns' *John prototyped his sprite once with a humanoid doll before entering entering the medium, and a second time with a dead thing after entering the Medium. *Rose prototyped with a dead thing and then a humanoid doll, both before entering the Medium. *Dave prototyped his sprite with a dead thing. Category:Homestuck Category:Weird Plot Shit Category:Homestuck Concepts